ymxb what is the slope of love?
by littlemisspat
Summary: Serena goes on a skiing trip to Sweden with the goal of forgetting about Dan and Vanessa's death. What will she discover on the slopes of the mountains? Could she possibly fall in love with someone so fast? please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

14:15

I do not own anything related to gossip girl! :)

SPOV

AAAAh... Sweden. Skiing. Snow. My favorite place in the world. Coming here was a good idea, what with my trauma after Dan and Vanessa's death. Blaire and Chuck have been MIA these couple of months, and I just couldn't handle it. I had locked myself up in my room for months, crying my heart out, when mom suggested this trip. I hope that I can go back home with a fresh heart.

I straightened my favorite girl tie, smoothed out my skirt, and stepped out of my limo. I planned to check in at the hotel, check that all my bags were already there, and just go ski.

This hotel wasn't as extravagant as the other ones I used to stay in, because I didn't want to be spending too much money; what with Dan's obsession with poverty when he was alive and all. I looked out my window. And at my watch. The slopes would soon open up for skiers. And I still had to meet up with my demonstrator to fix my postures and stuff.

_What the hell is this ass of a demonstrator doing, not showing up even an hour after the designated time for the lesson?___I thought, tapping my foot. It was hard, I'll admit, with the ski shoes and all.

That's when I noticed a tuft of golden hair… no, not bronze, not Edward-y, but it was still beautiful…and piercing ice-blue eyes. Those eyes! They were like the fresh springs in the midst of winter snow… and they were focused. On me. And as I kept watching this god, I noticed that he had a godlike body to match his godlike face—lean and muscular, but not overly so. And I noticed, also, that he was walking towards me. Me. _ME. _

"Hello, my name is Nathaniel Archibald, but you can just call me Nate." Ohmigosh. THIS is Nate Archibald? My ski demonstrator??? I could tell that this was going to be a long day, indeed.


	2. Hollaback Girl? I doubt it

**A/N: Thanks to Karpoolka for being my first-ever reviewer! Thanks so much. It was such an energy boost. :) keep reviewing! Btw, Nate's ringtone is Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to gossip girl :O**

**NPOV**

I woke up to the annoying phone ring that chuck made me set as my ring tone for a year the last time we played truth-or-dare.

_Uh-huh, this my shit_

_All the girls stomp your feet like this_

_A few times I've been around that track_

_So it's not just gonna happen like that_

_Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl,_

_I ain't no Hollaback Girl…_

"RRRR….AAAAWWWWWW!" I growled, stuffing my pillow over my head. I blindly reached a hand out, found my annoyingly loud phone, and flipped it open and stuffed it to my ear.

"Who… is this? It's freakin 6:00 in the morning!" The heavily accented voice came through, "Nathaniel Archibald! Vat a-r-e you doinge??? Don't you rememba zat you have za lesson today??"

_Crap! _Now I was really awake. I sat up in bed, found my sweatpants that I had thrown carelessly on the floor yesterday after my fifth lesson. I was jumping around my room by that time, looking for my skiing clothes.

"Yea, yea, I'm almost there! I can see the ski house now!" I lied. Well, this kind of lie I didn't consider a lie, for I really could see the ski house from my window… at least, its rooftop anyway.

Matilda, the person on the phone and the manager of booking lessons at the ski school, huffed and hung up.

"Crap Crap Crap Crap…." I muttered as I fumbled with the zipper and Velcro of my pants. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally slung my ski bag over my shoulder and started walking to the lodge. It was already 7:15 by that time.

I walked into the elaborately decorated ski house, put my ski boots on, and shook off the snow from my hair. If the day was off to a rough start, I figured that I could talk to the blond girl standing in a far corner wearing a blue ski jacket with a square design and green checkered ski pants after my lesson today, and that just looking at her could easily make my day. No, I was not trying to get into her pants or anything; I just thought she looked beautiful, sort of like Aphrodite from the twelve Olympians. Her beautiful golden hair shook out in gentle waves, her blue eyes had lashes miles long framing them, and her lips… her lips! They were the red, beautiful kind that I loved in women, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had creamy skin that flowed over the elegant bump that were her collarbone, and the rest of her as a whole was to die for.

Prying my eyes off of the beauty, I tried looking for the Serena VanderWoodsen that was to be my student today_. I bet she's a short, fat girl with no athletic skill at all_—I groaned at the thought. Oh, what I wouldn't give to be the demonstrator of that blonde Aphrodite today!

Now not wanting to do anything but talk to Aphrodite, I just decided, _to hell with the lesson! That Serena person is probably a snobby socialite anyway. _I walked up with the sexiest grin I could muster, held out my hand, and said, "Hello, my name is Nathaniel Archibald, but you can just call me Nate." My heart was pounding in my chest, for I noticed right before then that this girl looked pretty angry at something.

Aphrodite swirled around, wide-eyed. _Mmm... she smells nice, too! _She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She closed them and tried speaking again. "You…YOU'RE NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD???" Wow, I mean, yea, I'm one helluva great ski demonstrator and all, but I didn't know I was THAT famous… "Umm… Yea?" I answered lamely, mentally kicking myself.

Aphrodite just looked shocked for a moment, then, as she noticed that she hadn't yet introduced herself, blushed a beet red… which I found so cute, reached out to hold my hand (OhMyGosh, I was holding her hand! Her hand was so soft..), and said with a cute crooked smile, "Umm hi, I'm Serena Vanderwoodsen."

_Oh._

_My.._

_God…_

_SHE was SERENA VANDERWOODSEN? My STUDENT for the WHOLE DAY today??? _

I could tell that this was going to be a long day, indeed.

**A/N: So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review review review! :) Nate might give you a personal ski lesson if you do. Haha What do you say? Can we get to 3 reviews in total before the next chapter? Thank you so much to any of you who read my story! :)**


	3. Lesson 1

A/N: WOW! I'm so glad at the unexpected number of reviews I got! Thanks to all of you so much! :) hope you enjoy this chapter as well—This is the lecture chapter that all of you have been waiting for. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING related to Gossip Girl.

SPOV

So here I am, on the beginner slope, pretending that I don't know how to ski. With any other demonstrator, I would have gone whizzing down the really experienced slopes, but this was with Nate Archibald. He was special.

"Okay. So first, this is how you fall when you're on a pair of skis." _Crap! _I hadn't thought about that! I hated falling down in front of anybody… the thought of falling in front of this god sent shivers down my spine.

"Uh…. That part, I learned already. Can we, uhh can we just… pass the falling part??" I looked at him with the best puppy dog face I could muster. Nathaniel just looked dazed for a second—it seemed that he was daydreaming about something. "Hello? Hello? Earth to Nate. Earth to Nate."

He finally snapped back to reality and stuttered, "Uh. Hm. What? Oh, sure." I thought he looked really cute, just standing there and not knowing what to say. But he soon broke out of his trance, though, and went directly into professional mode. "Okay. So this first time, I'm going to hold your hands as you slowly inch yourself down the slope, okay?"

I was going to be holding his hand!!!!! I internally did a little happy dance, but I was still a little annoyed at the fact that we both had gloves on and so consequently, I could not actually feel his bare skin. I wondered what it would feel like… and taste like… mmmmmm…….

"….rena? Serena?" Huh? What? I was dragged out of my daydreaming by Nate waving his hand in front of my face, smiling that heartbreakingly beautiful smile. And I noticed that I was still holding onto his hand. _blush_**.**

I was sitting across from Nate… in a gondola. In an enclosed area, just the two of us. Did I mention the enclosed space part? Did I mention the "only us" part? OH, and did I mention, most important of all, the lack of light in the gondola part?

_Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap… _I prayed that I wouldn't just suddenly lean over and touch Nate… That would be so weird. I could literally see sparks flying between us, and it was almost unbearable.

"Ummm…."

"Ummm…."

"You go first." _**Giggle**__. _Giggle? GIGGLE? I, Serena Van der Woodsen, do NOT, under any circumstances, _giggle._ I must be suffering brain damage from the lack of oxygen from this high of an altitude.

"Uh. Yea. So, your first time skiing, huh?"

"Yep." I popped the "p." EW.

"Serena Vander Woodsen…" The sound of my name sent shivers down my spine. The good, tingly kind. "Serena Vander Woodsen…." There it is again. Cue the tingles! "HEY. Aren't you THE Serena Vander Woodsen, daughter of Lilly Bass???" Ugh. My name just HAD to follow me everywhere.

I grimaced. "The one and only."

"Wow. Anyway, it's your first time skiing?" This had me taken aback—the guys I've dated before always spent at least 500 days talking about my name… The sudden change of topic was very unexpected, but also very welcome.

And the conversation continued, although the constant buzz in my ears kept me from listening 100% to what both of us were saying.

I just wanted to reach out and run my hands through his golden hair, see if it felt as soft as it looked.

But the gondola ride was way too short, and I managed to rush out before I could really turn my thoughts into actions… actions that I would surely regret later on, because that would make him freak out and run away, screaming at the top of his lungs that I was a freak.

A/N: First of all, I AM SO SORRY I haven't been posting for… god knows how long. School has been crazy, and I just couldn't find the time to keep writing. I promise I will TRY MY BEST to keep updating on a faster basis. :)


End file.
